


RPF

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Foggy writes fanfic - Daredevil RPF fanfic, to be exact.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the Daredevil kink meme.

Okay, so. Foggy doesn't consider himself a guy who's easily embarrassed. He's got a tough skin. He owns who he is and he's pretty happy with himself. He doesn't have any secrets -- well, any _big_ secrets.

But this is a little embarrassing. A little.

Karen is still standing by his chair, reading the screen in front of them, with a hand up to her mouth like she's making any attempt at hiding her smile. Foggy wishes for the millionth time that he'd just brushed off his frantic tab-closing as 'no, nothing, nothing important' but nope. He'd indulged Karen's little curious noise and reopened the window. And now, they're reading his fanfiction. His Daredevil fanfiction. His Daredevil fanfiction about his best friend in real life.

"Oh, Foggy, did -- did you write all this?" she asks again. "There's... a lot of it."

Yeah. He knows. Seventeen stories in total, mostly about copious amounts of hurt-comfort with heavy on the comfort because God knows Matt needs it. Also some Daredevil/Punisher, which Foggy feels a bit awful about because of how worked up Matt gets about the guy. There's been five fics uploaded in the last fortnight or so. When Matt gets stressed, Foggy's writing gets more prolific, and he's been pretty stressed lately. Apparently more crime happens in summer.

He's got even more posted anonymously on the kink meme, but Karen doesn't need to know about _those_.

He nods, then scrolls down the website for Karen to keep reading, because he hates himself.

"It's just for fun," he says, trying to keep the defensiveness out of his voice. Usually he'd have a million little quips to add, but he didn't expect to feel so awkward about this. He can feel his face reddening, even though he knows Karen doesn't think badly of him for it or anything. After all, she's into superhero RPF too, right? Just, not Daredevil RPF.

"No, it's. It's really well written," she says quickly, and it's sincere, which feeds Foggy's warm little writer's ego plenty. "I've just never read any, because, well --"

"Because it's weird when you know the guy in real life and he works in the office in the next room. It's super weird. Creepy too, I know," he sighs, and even though Karen shakes her head, he knows it to be true in his heart of hearts. "But you know what Matt's like, with all his night-time shenanigans, and I can't stop worrying about it so it all turns into... this stuff, you know?" he tries to explain, gesturing at the computer. It's not a good explanation. Plenty of other people worry about their best friends' questionable life choices. They don't all write fanfic about it. "Just don't tell Matt, okay?"

Karen agrees and Foggy almost lets out a breath of relief, but of course, Matt chooses that moment to walk in. "Don't tell me what?"

Oh god.


End file.
